suspect_behaviorfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Chinlund
Unnamed child |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Zareh Nicholas "Nick" Chinlund is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Donnie Pfaster in The X-Files. Biography Chinlund was born on November 18, 1961, in New York City, New York, where he was also raised. He later left the city to play basketball at Brown University, but his hope for such a career was cut short when he suffered an injury during his freshman year. He stayed at the university and decided to take up acting classes, realizing that it was his true calling. After graduating, Chinlund moved to Los Angeles, California, to pursue his acting career, working in the theater and performing in many critically-acclaimed plays. He also worked at the Williamstown Theater Festival from 1988 to 1989. Chinlund began his acting career in the films Lethal Weapon 3 and Eraser and has also guest-starred on the TV shows The X-Files and NYPD Blue, among others. He now lives in New York and Los Angeles. On Criminal Minds Chinlund portrayed former soldier Max Weston in the Season Two episode Distress. He later reappeared in the show's short-lived spin-off series Suspect Behavior, portraying abductor and proxy killer Rawlins in Death by a Thousand Cuts, its series finale. Filmography *Unforgettable (2014) as Ron Skinner *Hostages (2013) as Detective Miller (TV miniseries) *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) as Lawrence "Crusher" Crock/Sportsmaster/Bane (video game, voice) *Perception (2013) as Kevin Connor *Golden Boy (2013) as Lt. Vince Madrid *Young Justice (2011-2013) as Lawrence "Crusher" Crock/Sportsmaster/Bane (9 episodes) *Supremacy (2012) as Lt. Hannity *666 Park Avenue (2012) as Victor Shaw (4 episodes) *Made in Jersey (2012) as Jack Hartsock *La vida precoz y breve de Sabina Rivas (2012) as Patrick *Grimm (2012) as Leo Taymor *How to Make It in America (2011) as Yosi (3 episodes) *Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior - Death by a Thousand Cuts (2011) TV episode - Rawlins *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2011) as Jack Driscol *The Whole Truth (2011) as Hank Ramsted *Human Target (2010) as Lt. Broward *Speed-Dating (2010) as Finch *The Chameleon (2010) as Mitch *5 Star Day (2010) as Professor Birchbaum *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001-2010) as Gus Davis/Mickey Rutledge/Apollo (2 episodes) *House M.D. (2010) as Eddie *House Rules for Bad Girls (2009) as Officer Sykes *The Mentalist (2009) as Alex *CSI: NY (2009) as John Simmons *The Philanthropist (2009) as Rayburn *Castle (2009) as Evan Mitchell *Wyvern (2009) as Jake *ER (2009) as Mr. Nugent (uncredited) *24 (2009) as Masters (2 episodes) *Toxic (2008) as Rob Deluca *Felon (2008) as Sgt. Roberts *Street Warrior (2008) as Mr. Pope *NCIS (2008) as Detective Steve Rosetti *Ball Don't Lie (2008) as Mr. Smith *The Onion Movie (2008) as Bryce Brand *Cane (2007) as Gordon King *TimeShift (2007) as General Mitchell (video game, voice) *Hallowed Ground (2007) as Jonas Hathaway (video) *Avenging Angel (2007) as Bob Quinn *The Fifth Patient (2007) as John Reilly *Smith (2006-2007) as David (2 episodes) *Sinner (2007) as Anthony Romano *Criminal Minds - Distress (2007) TV episode - Max Weston *Ghost Whisperer (2006) as Frank Morrison *Conviction (2006) as Boyd *Desperate Housewives (2005-2006) as Detective Sullivan (5 episodes) *Ultraviolet (2006) as Ferdinand Daxus *Without a Trace (2006) as Nelson *Sleeper Cell (2005) as Officer Bill *The Legend of Zorro (2005) as Jacob McGivens *Goodnight, Joseph Parker (2004) as Joseph Parker *The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury (2004) as Toombs (video short, voice) *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) as Toombs *Law & Order (2000-2003) as Frank Elliott/Barry Peck (2 episodes) *Bun-Bun (2003) as Father #2 (short) *Tears of the Sun (2003) as Michael "Slo" Slowenski *100 Mile Rule (2002) as Paul *Below (2002) as Chief *MDs (2002) as Neil Ryder *The Sopranos (2002) as Chief Doug Smith (uncredited) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2002) as Matthew Linwood Brodus *Training Day (2001) as Tim *Walker, Texas Ranger (2001) as McNeely *Amy's Orgasm (2001) as Matthew Starr *The Fugitive (2001) as Donny Hennessy (2 episodes) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2000) as Major Ellis (2 episodes) *Once in the Life (2000) as Mike Murphy *Diagnosis Murder (2000) as Jeff Briggs/Jim Briggs *Something Sweet (2000) as Lee *Gilmore Girls (2000) as Ian Jack *Third Watch (1999-2000) as Detective Tancredi (6 episodes, uncredited) *The Kid (2000) as Himself *Auggie Rose (2000) as Used Car Salesman *Providence (2000) as Daniel Hartman *The X-Files (1995-2000) as Donald Addie Pfaster (2 episodes) *Chutney Popcorn (1999) as Mitch *Cracker: Mind Over Murder (1999) as Officer Pete Renauldi (2 episodes) *Resurrection (1999) as Dr. Jake Sandler *Frogs for Snakes (1998) as Iggy Schmurtz *Mr. Magoo (1997) as Bob Morgan *Rough Riders (1997) as Frederick Remington *Con Air (1997) as Billy Bedlam *A Brother's Kiss (1997) as Lex *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) as Temple (voice) *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) as Quan Chi (voice) *Eraser (1996) as WitSec Agent Calderon *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1996) as Bob (voice) *Letter to My Killer (1995) as Nick Parma *Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) as Dr. Lieter Greenbox/Chopshop (2 episodes, voice) *NYPD Blue (1994) as Weldon Small *Reform School Girl (1994) as Dr. Ted Meeks *Unveiled (1994) as Jeremy Avery *Bad Girls (1994) as Pinkerton Detective O'Brady *Daybreak (1993) as Commander *Army of One (1993) as Deputy Tomay *Lethal Weapon 3 (1992) as Hatchett *The Ambulance (1990) as Hugo (credited as Nicholas Chinlund) 'PRODUCER' *A Brother's Kiss (1997) - Associate Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People